Série d'OS
by Ellanta
Summary: Deux OS sur le monde de Pierre Bottero, qui se déroule après la fin de leurs aventures. Ils sont totalement indépendants. Lorsque l'élève est prêt le maître apparaît. / Salim déteste la viande cru.
1. Illuan allait-il prendre son envol?

Il était une fois un jeune homme de 21 ans qui s'appelait Ijuan. Il habitait en Gwendalavir, à Al-jeit. Il avait tout pour être heureux, il était riche, beau. Mais il ne se sentait pas libre. Il croyait l'être parce qu'il avait vaincu au combat tous ses adversaires, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Sauf un, non, sauf une. Il avait été battu par une femme. Maintenant qu'il se repassait le film de son combat, il comprenait son erreur, il l'avait sous estimée. Non, il s'était surestimé. Il aurait du comprendre au moment même où il l'avait vue que son adversaire était plus puissant. Ses mouvements fluides et parfaits ne lui avaient laissé aucune prise. Pareille à un feu follet, la femme ne l'avait pas attaqué. C'était cela le plus humiliant. Elle s'était contentée de se défendre. En réalité, il ne comprenait pas.

Il entra dans une auberge et son incompréhension fit place à une rage. Elle était là, et l'invitait à sa table. Aussitôt qu'il posa les yeux sur elle, sa rage s'évanouit et il la jaugea de son œil d'expert. Tous ses mouvements étaient empreints d'une grâce et d'une harmonie pouvant être mortelles. Elle lui posa une seul question :

-Connais-tu les marchombres ?

-Oui.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Des combattants hors pairs, ayant réellement élevé le combat au niveau de l'art. Ils maîtrisent toutes les formes de combat ainsi que l'escalade. Invisibles et fluides, ils ne sont trouvables que quand ils le désirent.

-Tu as une vision bien réductrice de ce qu'est un marchombre. Un marchombre n'est pas qu'un corps ou un tueur, un marchombre est au contraire pur esprit.

Elle écrit quelques mots sur sa serviette mais il refusa de les lire. Elle ne broncha pas.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et sentit son regard le transpercer.

-Un marchombre est avant un être libre, parce qu'il n'a besoin de personne, parce qu'il ne dépend de personne. Si cela passe par l'art du combat, cela nécessite aussi une connaissance des forces qui dirigent ce monde. Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'aider à les comprendre.

-Non,

-Non ?

-Non

La rage brûlait toujours en lui, l'empêchant de percevoir l'opportunité, de cette proposition. Il la regarda s'en aller puis quand elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de franchir la porte de l'auberge, il voulut la rattraper, mais cela était trop tard. Elle était invisible.

Il regretta amèrement son geste. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour revivre cet instant. Comme pour rattraper son erreur, il s'entraîna avec acharnement au tir à l'arc et au lancer de couteau espérant que la femme le verrait et réitérerait sa proposition. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait jamais lâché des yeux.

Il s'entraîna pendant un mois avant qu'une phrase de la jeune femme lui revienne en mémoire : « Un marchombre est au contraire pur esprit ».

Il s'assit en haut d'une tour et commença à réfléchir mais trop d'ennuis, de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Soudain, le vent se leva, en accord parfait avec les tourbillons qui agitaient son esprit. Alors lui aussi se leva, et commença une danse, en union absolu avec les mouvements du vent. Cela formait une gestuelle empreinte d'harmonie, si proche et pourtant si loin de la gestuelle marchombre. Sur une tour proche, une femme sourit.

Ijuan redescendit, toujours avec des regrets mais néanmoins soulagé, comme si le vent l'avait rassuré. Non, pas comme si, le vent l'avait rassuré. Il espérait toujours revoir cette femme, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, alors qu'avant il désirait devenir le meilleur et se venger au fond de lui, désormais, il voulait seulement retrouvait la sérénité que lui avait octroyait le vent.

Il entra dans l'auberge et la vit, à la même table que la première fois.

-Bonjour, lui dit-elle.

-Bonjour, où étiez vous, pourquoi êtes vous là aujourd'hui ?

-Lorsque l'élève est prêt, le maître apparaît. Et tu es prêt à me suivre je pense.

-Oui.

-Oui ?

-Oui.

La rage qui l'avait fait dire non la première fois était remplacée par une détermination sans faille.

-Je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Tu me dois, si tu acceptes, trois ans de ta vie ou je te montrerais la voie, où tu devras m'obéir, sans autre choix que la mort.

-Oui.

-Bien, suis-moi.

Ils sortirent.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il

-Je suis Ellana Caldin. Répondit-elle laconiquement.

Elle grimpa sur la tour sur laquelle il était tout à l'heure.

-Ecoute.

Il écouta, comme tout à l'heure, le vent l'entoura d'un halo de sérénité, mais plus que cela, il lui parla. Il ne comprenait pas mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il savait tout simplement.

Il savait qu'il était à la suivre, prêt à prendre son envol.


	2. Salim déteste la viande cru

Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du fof, qui se déroule au premier week-end de chaque mois. Durant ces nuits, toutes les heures entre 21h et 4h, un mot est proposé, et nous devon s écrire une histoire à partir de celui-ci. Ici, le mot était cru.

Disclaimer: les personnages sont à Pierre Bottero, histoire écrite sans but lucratif, bla bla bla…

Salim détestait la viande cru. Pourtant il avait l'habitude, il partait souvent en pique-nique avec Ewilan. Et alors il faisait cuire sa viande doucement sur le feu. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à la viande de siffleur séchée, qui était connu pour être assez infect. Comme il le disait, les pique-niques n'avaient plus de secret pour lui. Son repas était parfait, il ne restait plus qu'à faire griller. Il avait pensé à tout, sauf au fait qu'il n'avait pas de briquet humain, alias sa chère et tendre Ewilan, pour entrer dans l'imagination et allumer le feu en un clin d'œil. Il pestait. Chargé du courrier du seigneur d'Al-Far, il s'était sorti d'un rencontre avec trois brigands, et voila qu'il luttait contre un bout de viande dégoulinant maintenant qu'il l'avait sorti de son enveloppe de feuille fraîche. Il soupira une fois de plus. Il détestait avoir oublié ses allumettes, et surtout il détestait la viande cru. Il pensa avec amertume à la rapidité avec laquelle la dessinatrice aurait fait une merveilleuse flambée. Il pensait si fort à elle.

Loin de là, à Al-jeit, Ewilan et Kamil faisait leur tour de garde à la Vigie. Soudain Ewilan tressaillit. En théorie Salim ne pouvait monter dans les spires pour contacter qui que ce soit. Mais le lien qu'il y avait entre eux deux que la communication ne semblait jamais totalement rompu. Ewilan sentit l'énervement de Salim. Elle fit un geste à Kamil et disparut, dessinant un pas sur le côté. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, hilare.

Salim pestait, mais cette fois-ci, un sourire démentait ses paroles. Il avait changé d'avis, il adorait avoir oublié ses allumettes, juste pour le baiser que lui avait offert celle qu'il aimait, il oublierait mille fois ses allumettes. Cette fois ci, le feu brulait comme jamais. Le jeune homme soupira d'aise en mordant dans la viande chaude, légèrement grillé. Non il ne changerait jamais n'avis. Jamais il ne mangerait de la viande cru.


End file.
